Edward Please Realize
by LouisvilleKiss
Summary: The impossible happened. Edward left. Now Alice is back because she can't stand not seeing Bella and seeing her family ripped apart. Now they have to get edward to realize that Bella hasn't moved on when he believs she has.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so hey everyone. This is just my second fan fic so be nice. Although I do encourage reviews. And I no I suck at spelling!**

**Do you really think I am Stephenie Meyer? Because then you are crazy!!**

EPOV

She moved on. Just like I wanted her to. Bella. My Bella. The one I fell in love with, but left to save her from eternal damnation. It was the biggest mistake of my entire existence. I am nothing with out her. My family is falling apart because of it. Carlisle is never home, always working. Esme never smiles. Emmett lost his sense of humor. Rosalie always glares at me when ever I decide to come out of hiding every once in a while. Jasper can hardly be around us because o all he depression. Alice lost her over hyperness, her love of shopping stopped, and she hates me for not letting her say goodbye to Bella.

I am so stupid for leaving my love. We just moved back to Forks, but decided that no one should know. I never leave my room, except for hunting, which I usually forget about.

"I take it anymore!" Alice yelled charging into my room. I looked up at her, not really caring about anything.

"I cannot let my best friend in the whole wide world continue to think we don't love her!" she screamed a few octaves higher.

"What, no you are not" I said "You promised you would let her live her life"

"Well then I am going back on my promise! I am going see my best friend, who I wasn't even aloud to say goodbye to and haven't seen in a year!" she was wrong. It had been one year, one month, and 17 days.

"No we are not going back there! I made a promise to stay out of Bella's life!" I winced as I said her name.

"Don't you see? This family has fallen apart with out her! If you aren't coming we will see her without you!" Alice roared.

"Fine I will go to check up on her! But I will not ruin her life more than I already have! I am staying out of her life! I will make sure she doesn't see me" I yelled at the little pixie.

"You don't have to be in her life, but as of the rest of us. That is another story." She said as she left the room, slamming the door.

APOV

Edward is such an idiot! Of not seeing how his mistake of leaving Bella has ripped this family to shreds. I know he is hurting more than any of us, but that doesn't change the fact that we need her too. I am going to see her. This family needs Bella more than any of us care to realize.

I am going to see her as soon as morning comes.

EPOV

I cant believe my entire family is going back on their promise! I know it is killing me not seeing her, but I have to let her live her life. Ugh! Why does this have to be so hard? Maybe I could just go to see how she is doing. I will go when she is sleeping so she will never know.

I opened my window and climbed out. As soon as I hit the ground I ran to her house. I know Charlie had died of a heart attacked and left Bella the house. So I know she still lives there. Everything else about her is a mystery. I know nothing, which pains me.

I climbed in the window which used to be Charlie's old room. I suspected she switched rooms. I looked around. No one. Although I could smell her scent on everything. The best smell in the world. I walked into her old room. Everything was the same. Except there was a crib in place of her bed. I walked over to it and looked in. there were twins in the cribs. A few months old. They looked a lot like Bella. Had she really gotten over me that quickly? She was human, wounds heal, but I had no idea that quickly. My heart felt like it was split in two.

I walked out and closed the door. I walked down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the family room. The TV was still on, but no one was awake. I looked at the couch. Bella lay there with Jacob's arms around her. Her head was on his shoulder. She had gotten over me. Something smelled horrible. Jake? Oh my god! He's a werewolf! She had a werewolf's children! I wonder if she knows. She must.

That's enough. I just came here to find if she had moved on and she had. As much as it hurt me I had to leave.

JPOV

A vampire has been here. I can smell it. I can't tell Bella. It would break her heart, even if it wasn't a Cullen. I hate the Cullen's. It wasn't just that they were vampires. It was that they had broken Bella. She would never be the same. She won't ever be able to love again thanks to them. She isn't even able to love me.

APOV

I am on my way to Bella's. I am so excited to see her! I can see her opening the door and seeing her face as she realizes it's me, but that's all I have seen of the future. I guess I will just wait and see. I drove up her drive way and parked my car. I can see she has kept the same old truck as before. I will see what we can do about that.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard her coming to the door. Her steps seemed slower and more sad in a way. If that is possible. She gets to the door and opens it. She saw me and I said, "Hey Bella!" As soon as that was out of my mouth she started balling and flung herself at me.

"Come on, Bella," I said carrying her through the house to her couch.

"I'm….sob….so…sob…sorry Alice! I am just so….sob….happy to….sob….see you!" she said through tears.

"I know Bella. I am very happy to see you to! The whole family misses you! Our family is falling apart without you! Carlisle covers himself up with work. Esme never smiles. Emmett lost his sense o humor. Rosalie is just mad all of the time. Jasper can hardly be around us because of our depressing moods. I lost my love of shopping." Bella's mouth fell open at that. "And Edwar…" she cut me of by putting a hand up. I can see how much pain she is in. I looked at her now. Really focused on her. She looks like she lost a lot of weight. She looks like she hasn't slept in years. She looks worse than I could have ever imagined.

"I…." she was cut off by a baby crying. I looked at her confused. "Hold on. I will explain in a second." She got up and started towards the stairs. I followed. We climbed the stairs and went into her old room. I looked around everything looked the same. Except there was a crib where her old bed used to be. I looked inside. There staring up at us were two babies. Twins. Bella had twins! Had she really gotten over Edward that quickly? Oh my gosh! They were so cute. A boy and a girl. I will have to spoil them. she picked them up, looking like an expert. I stared at them.

"Want to hold one?" she asked.

"Oh my God yes!!!!!" I squealed. She handed me the girl. "What are their names?" I questioned.

"Well, the girl is named Elizabeth Alice." I looked at her. She named her child after me? She really loved me that much? I would have been crying if I could have been.

"They boy's name is Anthony Masen." I looked at her. She still loved Edward I could see it. She looked at me. "Let's go back downstairs and I will answer all of your questions. She started down the stairs and I followed her to the couch. We both sat down.

"Well….."

To be continued………

**Cliff hanger! I know everyone hates them. but please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey yall! (im not from the south) this was a really hard chapter to write! Thnx for all the reviews! Please keep them coming cuz I have a very low self esteem and I always get embarrassed when ppl read my stuff. So thnx!**

**Not Stephenie Meyer!**

APOV

"Well, Alice, where do you want to start?" Bella sullenly asked. She seemed broken. I hoped I could fix this.

"Um…well….who's kids are these?" I reluctantly asked. She looked as if she knew that would be the first thing I would ask.

"Alice…I know you will think that what I am about to say is impossible, but please hear me out." She looked as I she was going to cry any minute. I just nodded my head.

"I only ever loved one person. I only ever slept with one person. Edward." She struggled to say as she looked at her hands. "The week before you all left Edward and I went all the way. Then Edward left me and all of you went with. I died that day. The next week that followed was worse than hell. The few days after that I got sick and I couldn't figure out what was happening. I went to the hospitable and I found out I was pregnant. I had no idea how. I was always told vampires couldn't have children, but Edward was the only one I slept with. When I told Charlie he almost made me get an abortion, but I refused. I needed something to keep me living. Then I became friends with Jake Black. He was my best friend. He was always there for me. Then he changed. He's a werewolf." My mouth dropped at this, but I let her continue.

"Laurent came back. Jake's pack killed him. Laurent said he was the warning that Victoria was coming. She came, but the pack scared her off. In the meantime, I was like a zombie. I did everything in a mechanical way. Then Charlie had a heart attack. When he died, I almost went over the edge, but I kept on going for my kids. Everything happened so slowly. It hurt so much." She stopped herself from crying"

"I knew I had been avoiding my check-ups for the pregnancy. I wasn't sure if the baby would have a heart beat or not since it was half vampire. I knew it was alive because it kicked the hell out of me. So I decided to try a check-up at my five month mark. Everything was fine. Everything seemed completely normal. Then I left the hospitable. A few days later I was in school and I got a call saying I had to go to the hospitable. They said they noticed something that had to be checked ASAP. I thought oh my god something with the vampire side was happening, but I went just to make sure. I found that I was carrying twins. I was ecstatic, but then it brought Edward up in my mind when people asked who the father was. The next months passed smoothly, but I was still upset over Edward. Then I had the twins. All my friends from school, but I knew something was missing. Your family." She looked at me, signaling me she was done. I wrapped my free arm around her seeing as I was still holding Elizabeth.

"Bella, I am so sorry we weren't there for you. We should have been. Even if my brother was too stupid to realize that he made a mistake." I looked at the girl in my arms then at the boy in hers. They did resemble Edward and even more Bella. "Bella, have you moved on?" I reluctantly questioned.

"Alice, do you even need to ask? Of course I haven't. I told you that I have only loved one."

"Good because my family needs you, especially Edward. He's already thought about killing himself. You are going to get him back. You and the kids will need us too and I can see you are a wreck. You miss him with all your heart. I am going to help you get him back." I had decided I would get him back together, even I I was my last action ever.

**There you go! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**I'm obviously not Stephenie Meyer!**

EPOV

We heard Alice coming up the drive way. Everyone was waiting to see what she had to say. everyone was excited because they were all getting Bella back in their lives. Everyone except me, because now she has Jacob as her lover. I'm so stupid for ever letting my love pass me by.

She came squealing in the door. "Oh my God!" she yelled.

"How is she?" Esme asked concerned as I Bella was her own child.

"Esme, she is a wreck. She…"

"How can she be a wreck when she moved on to Jacob and had children with him!" I roared. My family looked at me like I was crazy. They didn't know about my excursion last night, well except for Alice.

"Edward how do you know this?" Emmett asked.

"I went to her house last night to make sure she did move on!" I yelled, furious.

"Edward maybe if you would take a look at the kids you would see that they are not Jacob's!" Alice screamed.

"So you're saying she's had more than one affair after me?" I said as I ran up the stairs to my room, very hurt by the fact she could move on.

APOV

Wow, Edward really doesn't get it. How am I going to get him to understand?

**Sorry its kind of a cliffy and short! **

**I need some ideas! I am at a writers block! If I don't get any ideas I am going to delete the story! Please if you have any send them to me!**

**Xoxo!**

**Loewe **

**(this is my real name if you're wondering.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this is way over due. Sorry it took me so long! **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer!**

BPOV

What was Edward thinking? He had tried to kill himself over me! Holy crow! I'm such a mess. I can't even think about Edward with out worrying myself over him. He doesn't even love me. What is going to happen?

I went to go quite Elizabeth and Anthony from crying, as the phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Bella! It's Alice! I was wondering if you would come over. Everyone wants to see you," She said through a lot of yelling. I could make out Emmett's voice asking to talk, above them all.

"Um….Yeah, but do you want me to bring the kids?" I asked because then if not I could drop them off at Jess' house She watches them whenever I need to go out.

"Yes! Please bring them! Everyone wants to see them!" I knew she they all did, except Edward. He thinks they are Jake's. My best friend. Like that would ever happen. I could never love anyone as much as Edward.

"Okay, I'll be over in 15 minutes. I'm leaving now." I grabbed the kids' coats and put them in there car seats. I got in the drivers seat. I was so nervous to see them all especially Edward. What would they think of me? I looked like hell. I even knew that.

As I turned up the familiar drive I saw everyone come running out. Alice was the first to my door. She opened it and I got out. Then Emmett half jumped on me and gave me the biggest bear hug ever. "Can't breathe Emmett." I struggled to say.

"I'm sorry! It has just been way to long!" he chuckled. Rosalie was standing behind him and she stepped up and kissed my cheek. This left me surprised. She never liked me, this I knew. Esme was next she looked as if she just had found her long lost child.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you!" she said as she gave me a motherly hug. Carlisle was right behind her. He shook my hand.

"Nice to see you Bella." He said. I started tearing up. They loved me so much. It hurt to not have seen them in such a long time. They were like family to me.

"Excuse me. Let me get the kids out of the back." I said as I reached for the door, but a hand got there before me. I knew who it belonged to before I even had to look up.

"Hi Bella." Edward said in that beautiful honey coated voice. He opened the door and took Elizabeth out of her seat and handed her to me. Then he got Anthony out and handed him to Alice. It looked like he didn't want to know the story behind them, even though they were his children.

"Oh! They are so precious!" Esme squealed. "May I hold one?" I handed her Elizabeth. I thought she would have been crying, it certainly looked like it. She gazed at Elizabeth in her arms and looked back at me. Then she looked at Anthony and looked at Edward. She gasped.

**Please let me know what you all think!!! I need to know if you like it or hate it! I am not updating until I get at least 7 reviews!**

**Loewe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Im like sooooooo busy. But heres another chapter. I no its kinda short. Sry!**

**Im not Stephenie Meyer!**

Esme pov

Oh my goodness! They are Edward's children. Oh dear! And Edward doesn't even know! He thinks they are someone else's. How will we get him to figure it out? He has such a thick head sometimes. I mean why did he even leave Bella in the first place? And second, if he did leave her so she could move on, why is he mad that she did what he wanted. Even though he just thinks that. She really hasn't. You can see it in her. It pains her to see him, but you can see all the love in her eyes. This must really be killing Jasper with all the emotions.

"Well, let us go inside. We don't want the children to catch a cold." I said as I turned to go in. Everyone else followed, Edward went straight to his room once he stepped inside the house. Bella looked after him.

"Bella, why don't you go talk to Edward? You know where his room is." I suggested. She bit her lip nervously.

"Okay, um do u mind watching the twins?"

"That is no problem, Bella. I think Emmett is having to much fun playing peek a boo with them" Alice giggled. I must say it was a funny sight to see. Huge Emmett playing peek a boo with two little twins on his lap. They looked like mice playing with an elephant.

Bella walked up the stairs and a when everyone made sure she couldn't hear us anymore. Rosalie barked out, "Edward is the biggest idiot on this planet! I mean first of all he left Bella which completely tore us apart! And now he can't even see that these are his kids!"

"Rosalie, I mean give Edward some credit. At least he came down today to see Bella." Emmett said standing up for Edward.

"That is true, but he must be blind if he cant see how much Bella loves him." Jasper jumped in.

"I just wonder when he is actually going to figure it out." Carlisle said.

"Hopefully soon." I sighed.

BPOV

I walked up the stairs. Knowing fully well that when I reach the tops of the stairs that everyone downstairs will b talking about me or Edward. When I reached his door, I fretted over whether to knock or just go in, but before I could do decide Edward yelled to come in.

I walked in the door. He was facing away, looking out the big window. "Edward, we need to talk." I said almost silently, to preoccupied on looking at him, rememorizing each and everyone of his features. I missed him for so long. I can't believe he is actually here.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about. You have moved on. I haven't." Edward turned to face me.

"You left me, Edward! I didn't leave you! And why the hell, would you think I have moved on?" I nearly yelled.

"First, I only left you to protect you! I didn't want you to become a monster. I love you to much to do that to you! Second you had kids with someone else! That was kind of the red flag there!" he said. I stood there shocked for a couple of seconds.

"Edward they aren't someone else's kids. They're yours."

**A big cliffy! Im sorry!!! Hope u like it! **

**Reviews r always loved and r wat keeps me goin!**

**loewe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

Edward looked into my eyes. Searching for something, something I did not know. "Edward. Please. Did you even look at them? Especially Elizabeth. She looks just like you. And Anthony. He's got your love of piano. They are yours. " I said, tears coming to my eyes. Edward lifted his hand to catch the tear that I had not realized spilled over. Just then Alice brought the twins in. She gave me Anthony and Elizabeth to Edward. He looked at them and swear for just a second, Edward was teary-eyed.

"I am so sorry Bella. I should have…….I……..I should have paid attention to them. I should have never left you. It wasn't good for either of us. Nor my family. And obviously wasn't fair to them," he struggled to say. It was the first time I have every seen Edward, my angel, at a loss for words.

"Edward, none of that matters anymore. Just that we are here. Together. Forever." I said with all the love I have for Edward. Then Edward leaned over and kissed me, with the twins still in our arms.

**Well, that's the end of Edward Please Realize.**

**Loewe**


End file.
